Viability Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking from OP-Rank to F-Rank. OP is the most useful choice on your team and F is not recommended. Only legendary monsters are covered, since you have no reason not to use them. Monsters in the ranks are listed in alphabetical order. If you would like to vote on a monster's Rank, go to the ML Voting Page. Non-Ranked Monsters *Soul Hugger *Eeltron *Frosilka *Kozorg OP Rank These monsters are too good for the SS+ tier, so they get their own special tier. By far the best monsters in the entire game. All of them are either Nemesis or Warmasters. 'It takes a lot of patience and time (and in some cases, real money) to get them. ' *Llum the Magical Matriarch *Samael the Plague Carrier / Samael the Fever Scatterer *Warmaster Elvira *Warmaster Thalassa *Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Warthak the Sunbringer *Xiron the Ruby SS Rank Restricted to the best of the best. These Legendary Monsters are very good, but cut just short of OP rank for having either lower stats or just weaker moves compared to OP rank. Despite that, they're easily some of the best in the game, and a team should really consider having any of them. SS+ *Al Canine *Cain *Drakor *Patient Cyber *Prince Charmless *Stake *Timerion SS *Beledig *Dungeon Master *Faraday the Discharguer *iMigbo *Neobuki *Saulot *Storm Beard *Talany *Warmaster Barbael *Warmaster Gortak *Warmaster Remntar *Zimnyaya SS- *Alex Bone *Alpha Cliviast *Balor *Belbreath *Borjork *Burotgor *Captain Copperbeard *Cryotan *Fatid *Gakora *Hackster *Igursus *Ihtiander *Itzanami *Jasastur *Kihaku *Metalisha *Mishka *Muerte McBlood *Psilotus *Sting WestClaw *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *The Inheritor *Toshiro *VoltaiK *Warmaster Babari *Warmaster Necromancer *Warmaster Zahra *Zyla the Faithful S Rank Restricted to monsters rivaling the ones in SS rank only to have lost due to either a bad move or worse stats. S+ *Caillech *Cloud *Countess Flawless *Faraday the Obscure *Flamerion *Frostbite *Gelotron *Igneus *Krampus *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Skull Rivera *Yamada S *Barbatos *Bella Baal *Cavenfish *Demise *Dusk Aura *Furrius Robin *Hydratila the Icebringer *Incognita *Ingenica *Inquisitor Fulmen *Kaih The Eradicator *Lady Solaris *Llum the Iron Leader *Mommy *Nadiel the Flooder *Rabbish *Sergeant Hull Head *Talos the Automaton *Taiga *Talika *Tankerion *Warthak the Skullcrusher *Warspellz *Xiron the Emerald S- *Baba Yaga *Devastator *Francine Frank *Frostwrath *Ixofex *Krugbo *Montauk Creature *Ouros *Rabooka *Scrap Warrior *The Baroness *The Sentinel *Tijen *Treetopog A Rank Restricted to monsters that perform great or at least good in the competitive scene. The ideal monsters you should tend to go for, if you aren't able to obtain higher-rank monsters. AA *Blob *Brontes *GaiaNova *General Thetys *Greedy Dragon *Predagelum *Privateer Morgan *Teskita *Voytek A+ *Annihilator R2 *Bandses *Bo Tai *Bright *Brynhilda *Carlo Canbino *Eggeater *Famperium *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Faugnar *Firael *General Atum *General Ingvar *Globrush *Granuy *Hiroim The Tenacious *Hirondeleor *Holter's Bodyguard *Kiridar *Lau Lau *Learnean *Megaosteum *Mercurius *Monky *Mountezuma *Nishant's Pet *Patrion *Polaris Sea *Rador *Rocigon *Sarah *Samael the Disease Spreader *Scaraborg *Sparking Mantis *The Keeper *The Undertaker *The Warrior *Thetys' Pet *Tulekahju *Uther The Valiant *Viperhotep *Will "Razor Face" *Wolfgang *Xiron the Quartz *Yntec A *Amphidator *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Atum's Bodyguard *Chill Bill *Clivia *Copycat *Crissandre *Enypiast *Exo Skeel *Fightreer *General Alces *General Darmith *Gregorz of Lyria *Gretchen *Jakugan *Harusami *Himass *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Hydrok the Forgotten *Laomu *Little Red Furry Cap *Llum the Light of Freedom *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Master Skeel *Mechamancer *Metalhead *Monster D.Vice *Mystery *M-2 WYVERN *Nexor *Nidaria *Nishant's Bodyguard *Nox The Condemned *Octex *Pa'Lhax *Pigredo *Queen Luthien *Quixote *Ragnael *Ra'zhul *Reptie *Roxen *Scarr the Outcast *Scryb *Shannara's Pet *Singularis *Sphyrnus *Stinger S1 *Sylvannis *Tesaday *Uru *Valgar the Pure *Vodyanoy *Violet *Yndra A- *Anton Acorne *Ahran *Azuriel *Baltasar *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Commander Alvid *Cyan Nathura *Darmith's Bodyguard *Discobolus *Dr.Viktor *El Dino Volador *Erebus *Fampira *Fenrir *Galante *General Holter *General Shannara *General Uria *Glitch *Goran *Griffin *Gullin *H2O Delirious *Hercule *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Jabaline *Kassia *Keithor *Killeraptor *King Daeron *Klectus *Legion *Lord Mindson *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Lucifire the Helltaser *Lumoona *Minotaurus *Mr. Scratch *Noctum *Obsidiane *Oikawa *Petro Loa *Pinky Flash *Plymouth *Ralbog *Remiel *Sir Automatronicus *Thetys' Bodyguard *Toy Master *Totem *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Ukuduma *Vanitus *Yilitre B Rank Restricted to monsters with average performance in the Monster Legends meta game, due to average stats or situational moves. But they still are considered as viable options for your team. B+ *Ape-X *Blockheart *Dracontium *Firca *Galante Jr. *Goldfield *Guava Juice *Hasai *Living Forest *Lord Mammoth *Lux Aura *Malair *Megapolaris *Mr. Flaky *Osteoclast *Rabies *Raccorn *Shakti *Shannara's Bodyguard *Tempest *Tephra *The Judgment *The Prisoner *Thyra *Trilops *Uriel *Vano$$ *Varuna *Virtue *Watinhart *White Pandalf *Wildcat B *Akhenotep *Count Vlad *C.Y.M.O. *Deadwolf *Firyna *Flirty *Gangsterosaurus *General Nishant *Holter's Pet *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Leviana *Lilysha *Lui Calibre *MMOnster *Nadiel the Deforestator *Oghma *Olafur *Panda Claus *Pixelion *Qin *Shork *Super Dan *Super Tomato *Terroriser B- *Arcade *Atlas *Avaritia *D.A.D. Unit *Draza *Drekk *Darude *Ingvar's Pet *Layth *Lord Moltus *Lotan *R.O.F.L. *Shallinar *Tryon *Tyros *Vanoss C Rank Restricted to monsters that have some flaws in the current meta game, but can still perform good in some occasions. C+ *Darkzgul *Darmith's Pet *Dr. Hazard *Hoodini *Lord of the Atlantis *Monster Clutch *Nemestrinus *Osur the Brave *Passion *Son-Cookie *Ultrabot *White Walker *Worker Hulk C *Arch Knight *Chocolove *The Firestorm *Kulkan *Lostyghost *ML-1 YAMATO *Roastie *The Firestorm C- *Atum's Pet *Hayman *Sir Slumberly *The Ringer D Rank Restricted to monsters that are better than E rank due to better moves and/or stats, but cut short of C rank. Almost never use them, they aren't worth much of your time in the competitive scene. D+ *Firelequin *Vadamagma D *Shí Hóu D- *Cupid *Firus *Thorder E Rank Restricted to monsters that are so weak, that they can lose to epics. Only consider using these if you don't have other legendary Monsters. E+ *Rockantium E *Lagerchaun *Thundhare F Rank These monsters are so bad, they lose to common rank monsters. They are absolutely awful, and thankfully there is only 1: Nebotus. *Nebotus Epic Monsters Some epic monsters can be as strong as some legendary monsters! Go to Monster Legends Epic Guide to see Viability Rankings, Stats and advice for them! Discussion Here is where you may discuss with others about monster's current tiers and where you feel they should or shouldn't be ranked as. It's also the spot where you can debate your argument and decision. Always remember though, you are always able to edit the list. --------- Can i just say, how underrated Muerte McBlood is... He's such a good monster. I have a VI Life rune, a V strength rune, and a V speed rune on him. And he demolishes every monster that faces me. My defense is always won with him, and when i attack, i always win. First, i run "Back to the damage" No monster can hurt him during their next attack (It gives Evasion) And after they attack he can use a move with Double damage. Which is insane. It only costs 17 stamina points. Which is really good. After that, if i want to take down a VoltaiK or so, i would run "Inherited fangs" and one shot it. Or if you want to get really good damage on all the other monsters. (Maybe kill them in the process.) You run "No one calls me bat" And they will have a sliver of health left, enough for your other monsters to one shot them. And then he has a move named "Orlok curse" Which i usually run in this order. 1 back to the damage, 2 No one calls me bat/Inherited fangs, 3, Inherited/No one calls me bat and 4 Is usually Orlok curse. He should be S+ He is not an A+ Monster, i have A+ Monsters and hahaha! They don't even compare to him. So i think he should be an S+ Monster. He is literally so good. I got him for free! From a 72-hour challenge and that has changed my Multiplayer rankings and such! He is just too amazing to be in A+. It's a S+ Or a S monster. I don't know who put him in A+ But they probably don't even use himll extent. Hi, i really agree with you. i also wrote a vote on the voting page. hes absolutely amazing